


You Tried

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from phanfic's tumblr: "prompt where 2009 dan is shy and he tries to straddle phil but he accidentally knees him in the crotch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tried

It was hard to register that he was standing there right in front of him. The AmazingPhil. Actual AmazingPhil was standing right in front of him. Dan didn’t know what to do. He shyly looked up at Phil through his brown fringe, arms crossed over his chest.

“H-hi,” Dan managed to stutter out. Here he was. Actually meeting the man that he has watched through his computer screen for God knows how long.

“Hi, Dan,” Phil spoke, smiling his lopsided smile, blue eyes sparkling. Dan could swim in those eyes.

Dan just stood there, gaping at the beauty that was Phil Lester. He didn’t know what to do. His eyes widened when he realized that Phil noticed him staring. Before he had time to protest, Phil pulls him into a big hug. Dan had felt like he was at home. Home was where Phil’s arms were and Dan never wanted to pull away. Much to Dan’s dismay, Phil did pull away. People in the train station were starting to stare at the two 6-foot-tall men embracing in the middle of public transport.

“We should probably get out of here,” Phil states, intertwining their fingers as they head out of the train station. Manchester wasn’t as busy, so it was the perfect day to take Dan where he wanted to go.

“Are you cold?” Phil asked, “We could stop by Starbucks for bit and just talk.”

Dan felt the corners of his mouth rise before he quietly mumbled ‘yes’ before following Phil.

-

Before Dan knew it, it was the end of the day and he was at the top of the Manchester Eye with Phil. The air was cold with the wind blowing Dan’s hair in the opposite direction of where his fringe was styled. Of course, Phil was gorgeous and the wind worked in his favor. Dan did not want the Eye to move as he felt a bliss. As Dan finally managed to sort his hair out, he looked at Phil only to find him staring at him. Dan really wanted to kiss Phil.

“W-what are you staring at?” Dan manages to say.

“You,” Phil responds, not breaking eye contact with Dan.

 _Ah, fuck it,_ Dan thinks as he closes the gap between their faces. Both of his hands make its way to either side of Phil’s face and as he was about to pull away, Phil starts kissing back. Actual Phil Lester was kissing Dan Howell. Dan’s heartbeat starts speeding up as Phil deepens the kiss, his hands snaking around Dan to pull him closer. Neither of them felt the Eye start to move and descend to the bottom. As they reached the bottom, lips still attached to each other, they didn’t notice people, including the maintenance man staring at them. The man had to cough to get the two of them to break apart.

“Oops, sorry mate,” Phil smirks as he jumps off of the cart, grabbing Dan’s hand, and running away from the premises. Dan is laughing behind him, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

“That was a little awkward,” Dan laughs out, trying to regain composure. He watches as Phil fixes his hair and they head over to Phil’s house.

-

Back at Phil’s house, Dan found himself curled up with Phil watching Wall-E in 3D glasses. Dan felt a couple tears slide down his face as the movie finished.

“Aww, Dan, are you crying?” Phil smirks.

“What? Psh, no, of course not! Why would think that? That’s pathetic,” Dan’s voice becoming high from humiliation.

“Because if I do this,” Phil kisses Dan’s cheek, feeling it heat up, “I can taste the tears on your cheeks.”

Dan couldn’t help but smile in embarrassment as he felt Phil press his lips on his cheek. He stares into Phil’s blue eyes, slowly getting lost in them. He felt himself getting closer to Phil until he realizes that he was subconsciously leaning into him. Phil smirks again until his lips were on Dan’s and his hands were intertwined with his brown locks.

Dan’s eyes widen in surprise when he realizes that he was pressed up against Phil as physically possible. He couldn’t move and he found himself craving more. Dan decided to take a leap of faith and slide his tongue into Phil’s mouth. Phil smiles into the kiss and let Dan take the lead.

With this sudden boost of confidence, Dan was sure he wanted to take things farther. Phil was unbelievably attractive and just looking at him made Dan all hot and bothered. He had been dreaming about this moment for a long time. So, Dan moved his hands from his lap and put one on Phil’s cheek and the other on the back of Phil’s head. Dan’s eyes closed as he slowly moved from his spot onto Phil’s lap.

 _So far, so good_ , Dan thinks, smirking into the kiss, his heart beating 20 miles a minute. He was just about to settle onto Phil’s lap when… he couldn’t find the other side of Phil’s leg. Trying to keep the mood going, Dan’s eyes remain shut as he tried to maneuver his leg.

“ _OW FUCK!”_ Dan hears, suddenly finding himself on the ground. He opens his eyes to find Phil, flushed red with his hands in between his legs. Dan felt another rush of arousal course through him as he never heard Phil swear. However, now wouldn’t be the best time to get all hot and bothered as Phil was in front of him whimpering in pain.

“Jesus Christ, Phil, I’m- I am so sorry! What did I do?!” Dan stuttered out.

“N-n-n-nothing, love, ow _fuck_ , you just kneed me in the crotch, _FUCKING HELL_!” Phil groans out, not focusing on anything except for the pain in his gut.

“Do you n-need ice or something? Oh my god, Phil, I’m so sorry!” Dan gulped. He stood up and ran to get ice, nearly tripping as he makes his way to the kitchen. When Dan came back, his face was red, terror written across his face.

“I totally ruined the mood, oh my god,” Dan says, handing the ice pack to Phil and avoiding his eyes.

“Maybe just a little,” Phil whimpers out but still smiling. “That’s okay though, we can just sit here, cuddle, and save this for another time. Specifically tomorrow.”

“Hm, okay,” Dan smiles and looks at Phil through his fringe, similar to how he did at the train station.

“Just maybe next time, Dan, I’ll lead the kiss,” Phil beamed.


End file.
